


Swing Never, Never Give Up

by yffismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun and Siwon have been dating for a while and are now living together. Kyuhyun has been bothering Siwon to get something to spice up their sex life, and is thrilled when the older finally does what he wants and purchases it. Only now, there is a twist. Since Siwon got Kyuhyun something he has always wanted, he wants to try something new in return. What will Siwon put Kyuhyun through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Never, Never Give Up

Kyuhyun walked into the house he shared with Siwon and closed the door behind him with his foot. Right away he kicked his shoes off and lined them up next to Siwon’s, which had not moved all day. Kyuhyun then tossed his car keys into a bowl with Siwon’s in it, and hung up his suit coat on the peg right next to Siwon’s as well, since he would be wearing it out again.

 

The two of them had been dating for seven years and had been sharing the same house for three now. They had everything down pat in their house as far as how everything would be done and run, just so their different ways would not clash and cause arguments. So far things seemed to be working out really well between them after having only a couple of small arguments in the beginning when they had first moved in together.

 

Kyuhyun was 28 and working at a small company doing some office work. Siwon was thirty and worked as a director at a slightly larger company than Kyuhyun did. The two of them had actually met at a seminar that was being held when Kyuhyun was just getting into his job. Siwon had spotted him sitting all alone in the auditorium, and had gone up to him to offer some company. During the entire seminar, they had ended up talking and barely paying attention. After that, the two of them had decided to stay in contact and exchanged their cell phone numbers and e-mail addresses. Now...this is where they were at. Living together happily and making things work perfectly for the most part.

 

All day while Kyuhyun had been at work, Siwon had been texting him. The man had stayed home, saying there was a delivery he needed to be home for. 

 

For the most part, Kyuhyun had not questioned him. He had, however, teased Siwon that he was buying more sex toys, which he already had a couple of. Hey, everyone likes a little spice in the bedroom everyone and then, and having a couple dildos, vibrators, and cock rings sure did the trick. Even though Siwon was always the one buying the toys, it was always Kyuhyun who they were used on. The only thing Siwon had ever used was a cockring when they had really been trying to build themselves up. Other than that, no dildo or vibrator had ever come close to his ass.

 

With Kyuhyun teasing Siwon throughout the day though, that led the man to tease him right back. Their teasing had turned into sexting, and that was something Siwon was very good at to say the least. That had left Kyuhyun running to the bathroom on more than one occasion to take care of some trouble he was having in his pants. 

 

As Kyuhyun walked around the first level of their house, he thought back to some of the texts Siwon had sent him closer to the end of the day. He had told Kyuhyun not to  go upstairs when he got home like he usually did to wash up and change into more comfortable clothes. Tossing his work bag on the couch, he quickly decided to look at some of the texts before going to hunt down Siwon.

 

Make sure to stay downstairs once you come home tonight, Kyu.

-Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Why…? You know my normal routine when I get home. Going upstairs is the first thing I do...

-Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

There’ll be a surprise waiting for you...I don’t want you ruining it on accident.

-Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Just tell me what room to stay out of and I will.

-Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nope. That might partially ruin the surprise. Stay downstairs.

-Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Siwon...why are you being like this? Is the surprise something I’ll like that much?

-Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

You won’t just like it, Kyu...you will LOVE it! Take my word for it.

-Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I REALLY want to go upstairs...! Why do you have to tease me like that!?

-Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

If you go upstairs when you get home, I promise to lock you in a completely different room for the whole weekend and not show you the surprise. Do not test me, Kyuhyun.

-Siwon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow...someone’s being threatening today. You have my word, I won’t go upstairs when I get home. I promise. Will you be downstairs?

-Kyuhyun

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ll be around somewhere downstairs, just come looking for me. Now get back to work, I’ve distracted you enough.

-Siwon

 

Just looking back at the messages was enough to start annoying Kyuhyun again. He did not understand what was going to be so special that Siwon did not want him going upstairs. Either way though, he had promised he would stay downstairs so that was what he was going to do. 

 

Not knowing where Siwon was, the younger tossed his phone onto the couch near his bag and started looking for the older man. As he drew closer to the kitchen, he realised he could hear the sound of plates and bowls being set down.

 

"Siwon?" the younger called when he saw the small dinner the man had set on the table, accompanied by candles that were already lit. 

 

"Welcome home, BabyKyu," Siwon cooed as he walked up to Kyuhyun, cupped his soft face in his hands, and leaned in to kiss him on his plump lips. 

 

"You know how I feel about that nickname," the younger protested when Siwon leaned back and looked down at him with a smirk on his face. 

 

"So I'm only allowed to use it in the bedroom after what happened?" the taller questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun pushed Siwon's hands away and headed over to the table. After having a stressful and hectic day at work, he was not about to discuss their bedroom play at the moment.

 

The two of them had started an...interesting...bedroom game lately. It was all because of the nickname Siwon had become a fan of calling Kyuhyun. One time when they had been having sex, maybe three months or so ago, Siwon had been calling Kyuhyun “BabyKyu” non-stop while teasing him. Kyuhyun had called Siwon's name multiple times and then, for some reason, he called Siwon “Daddy”. To put things simply, Siwon found he got off being called Daddy as Kyuhyun begged for his release. So sometimes in the bedroom, Kyuhyun and Siwon would slip into a Daddy kink. 

 

~~Flashback~~

 

Kyuhyun had been dealing with a rough time at work with different meetings and projects that were nearing deadlines, and needed something extra in the bedroom to get truly feel satisfied. Siwon was always more than happy to help the younger achieve this satisfaction and saw no problem with doing what Kyuhyun asked. This time around, it was as simple as wanting a cockring. No dildos or vibrators this time around, just a cockring and Siwon plowing into him.

 

Having been denied his orgasm nine times already, Kyuhyun felt he was on the brink of bursting. His erection was pulsating like crazy and leaking so much pre-cum he was sure if anyone had been giving him a blowjob, they  would have drowned in it by now.

 

“Please…” Kyuhyun begged Siwon was the man continued thrusting into him like a madman.

 

“Please what, BabyKyu? What do you want?” Siwon asked while angling his hips differently to hit against his prostate.

 

“Please...cum...I need to cum!” Kyuhyun shouted, feeling himself getting closer and closer to another orgasm.

 

Siwon continued thrusting into Kyuhyun at a fast pace while striking his prostate each time. He was also getting close to his orgasm, but he wanted to see just how far he could push Kyuhyun. After all, he knew the younger was enjoying himself by the way he was moving his hips back against him, trying to burying him deeper inside of his ass.

 

“Oh, BabyKyu, I love you like this,” Siwon panted out.

 

“Siwon! Please!” Kyuhyun begged, thrashing his head back and forth against his pillow.

 

“Yes, baby...so tight…” Siwon moaned out in pure pleasure. “I love you how get so tight around me when you are close to cumming, baby.”

 

“Siwon...Siwon, oh god please!” the younger begged even louder, wondering at this point if Siwon was too far lost in pleasure to comprehend his pleading words anymore.

 

“Do you want some more pleasure, baby?” Siwon asked, reaching his hand down to stroke Kyuhyun’s leaking erection.

 

“Oh God! Cum! Let me cum, Siwon! Please!” Kyuhyun cried out in pleasure as his hips started moving more and more.

 

“Oh, baby!” Siwon moaned.

 

“Siwon!” Kyuhyun cried out, feeling tears running down his face from being overly stimulated. His body could not take much more of this. He felt like he was burning up, and needed release soon.

 

“Do you want to cum, baby?” Siwon asked as he leaned his head back.

 

“Yes!” the younger shouted desperately.

 

“Yes what?” Siwon asked, leaning his head back down to watch Kyuhyun. “Yes what, baby?”

 

“Yes, Daddy!” Kyuhyun screamed without thinking, as loud as he could.

 

Siwon felt something explode inside of him and instantly released the cockring from around Kyuhyun’s erection. He had never expected for Kyuhyun to call him Daddy or anything. He had always just found it adorable how the younger would beg him so desperately. In only two more thrusts, however, he was cumming inside of Kyuhyun and the younger was cumming all over his chest and stomach.

 

The two of them laid together, catching their breath and coming down from their highs. Kyuhyun shook a little in Siwon’s grasp, his body not knowing what to do in the aftershock of such a strong, built up, orgasm. Siwon only pulled out of Kyuhyun after a couple of minutes and lightly kissed along his neck and jaw.

 

“I really liked that,” Siwon panted out a little.

 

“You always like sex,” Kyuhyun weakly laughed as he fought to stay awake.

 

“Not that...I mean you calling me Daddy,” Siwon clarified.

 

Opening his eyes a little more, Kyuhyun stared up at Siwon. 

 

“I-I didn’t mean to do that…sorry…” the younger apologized, feeling embarrassed for the both of them. “It sort of came out of nowhere…”

 

“Were you not listening to me?” Siwon asked, moving some of Kyuhyun’s hair from his eyes. “I said I really liked it.”

 

“You liked me calling you Daddy? But...it’s strange...right?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“Why would you think I would find it strange?” Siwon asked, positioning himself so he could lay right next to Kyuhyun comfortably.

 

“Because...you’re not my dad…” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“And you aren’t my baby...but I call you that constantly,” the older pointed out. “I don’t find it strange to call you baby or BabyKyu constantly, and you don’t seem to mind much either.”

 

Kyuhyun thought for a moment before realizing that Siwon had a very good point there. Hell, he had called him baby and BabyKyu multiple times while they had sex and found it was something that turned him on more.

 

“So...baby is to me, as Daddy is to you?” the younger questioned.

 

“Precisely,” Siwon stated with a large smile on his face. “I wouldn’t mind if you called me Daddy every time we had sex,” he responded honestly. “It’s like a new kink.”

 

“I don’t think I could do it each time,” Kyuhyun replied, grimacing a little at the awkwardness he was imagining in his head. “It should only be certain times.”

 

“Hmmm....then what about this,” Siwon said as he leaned in closer to Kyuhyun and ran a hand over his head to play with his hair a little. “When I call you BabyKyu or baby before we start having sex, that will be the sign that I’d like for you to call me Daddy,” he offered.

 

“I...I guess that could work,” Kyuhyun agreed.

 

“You’re such a good baby,” Siwon cooed while cupping the younger’s face in his hands and rubbing their noses together like someone would with a small child.

 

“And you’re such a good….” Kyuhyun tailed off, feeling too nervous to finish his sentence.

 

“You know it gets annoying when you do that, baby,” Siwon told him in a firm voice. “Finish your sentence for me.”

 

“You’re such a good Daddy,” Kyuhyun then stated while avoiding Siwon’s eyes.

 

Chuckling a little, Siwon pulled Kyuhyun into his chest and rested his head on top of his comfortably. Siwon knew Kyuhyun would become more comfortable with the idea of calling him Daddy as he did it more. It just might take some time for that to happen. Either way though, he was glad he had found a kink both of them seemed to share.

 

~~ End of Flashback~~

 

"On Fridays we usually order something to eat," Kyuhyun started in the middle of their meal after he pulled himself out of his little daze. "Why did you decide to make something today? Trying to apologize for teasing me today or something?"

 

"Pft! This has nothing to do with me apologizing for having some innocent fun," Siwon remarked as he chewed a bit of food in his mouth. 

 

"Your 'innocent fun' had me running to the bathroom because of erections," the younger stated. “I almost got caught a couple of times.”

 

"Did you jerk yourself off at work?" Siwon questioned, a curious look in his eyes as he watched the younger across the table from him. 

 

"No, I did  _ not _ . I know how jealous you get if you think someone else is listening," Kyuhyun stated with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“Mmmm! You know me so well!” Siwon hummed pleasantly.

 

"So if you’re not doing this to apologize...why are you doing it?" the younger then question with a cock of his head.

 

Siwon perked up a little and smiled at the younger. Kyuhyun instantly got a bad feeling about what Siwon was going to tell him. The surprise that was waiting for him somewhere upstairs, mixed with their change of routine, was making him more and more curious.

 

"For what we are going to do tonight, I thought it might be best to have something light for dinner instead of our usual heavy meal," Siwon explained. 

 

"Siwon...what are you planning?" Kyuhyun asked in a nervous voice, leaning slightly away from the man as his eyebrows knit together. 

 

"Something I think we will both enjoy," Siwon replied. "Just finish eating your dinner and then we can go shower and play our little game."

 

Kyuhyun still seemed a bit hesitant about what Siwon had planned for them, but finished up his meal and followed Siwon to the bathroom happily. After all, a surprise was a surprise, and that always made him more curious. 

 

Since Siwon did not want Kyuhyun to go upstairs and accidentally stumble upon his surprise, he headed towards the bathroom they had on the first floor near their guest bedroom.

 

Siwon seemed more rushed than usual to get to shower with him, and was pulling him along like an eager puppy wanting to play.

 

The two worked on stripping each other while kissing, and clung tightly to one another at the same time. Siwon had Kyuhyun stripped first, like usual, and pushed him against the cold shower wall. Without looking, he then turned the knob and cold water rained down on them. 

 

"Siwon...clothes," Kyuhyun panted out, pulling at the now wet clothes that were clinging to the man’s body more with each passing second. 

 

Without saying anything, Siwon allowed Kyuhyun to make fast work of his clothes and toss them somewhere onto the floor where they would be collected later. Siwon had to help when it came to getting his pants and boxer briefs off, but they soon joined everything else on the floor.

 

The two of them then stood naked in the warming water as they kissed and touched each other. Kyuhyun could never get enough of running his hands over Siwon’s defined muscles, since he was the one out of the two of them who enjoyed working out and staying fit. That did not mean Kyuhyun was by any means out of shape or fat, his muscles were simply just not as defined, which Siwon loved. The man enjoyed resting his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and kneading the ass he enjoying burying himself in whenever they wanted. He had even told Kyuhyun not to work out his legs too much in fear that his ass would become too firm and no longer fun to squeeze and play with. 

 

The two of them continued touching each other and kissing passionately for ten or so minutes before they were able to pull apart from each other, both with raging erections. Just from looking at Siwon’s erection, Kyuhyun could feel his twitch. He knew the pleasure the man’s cock could give him, and all he could think about now was having it up his ass and thrusting hard and fast. But he also knew Siwon was not a huge fan of shower sex after their little incident when they had just started dating. Kyuhyun had been standing on one leg as Siwon held the other, and had slid on the floor, causing both of them to take a hard landing on the shower floor. Siwon had ended up with a fracture in his arm, and Kyuhyun had sprained his ankle so bad he had needed crutches for two weeks. After that, Siwon refused to have sex in the shower again, saying he did not want to risk Kyuhyun getting hurt again, even if it had been him who had sustained the more serious injury.

 

"We can finish showering and go have some fun," Kyuhyun said as he tossed Siwon a bar of soap. 

 

"Don’t forget I have a surprise for you," Siwon reminded the younger as he quickly washed his body, not doing a spectacular job since he knew they would be taking another shower later that night.  

 

Kyuhyun gave a small groan before Siwon approached him and started washing his body for him. The younger allowed Siwon to do this while enjoying little nibbles to his ears and neck, some of which he knew would leave small, faint marks. 

 

Before Kyuhyun knew it, the shower was being turned off and Siwon was pulling him out to begin drying him off. It was like he was a little child who needed a parent to take care of him or something. Usually he did not allow Siwon to do these things for him, but he figured today had already been changed up enough that one more thing would not matter. Anyways, sometimes it was nice to feel a bit pampered.

 

"Can I at least have a hint at what the surprise is going to be?" the younger asked as Siwon dried off his back and ran the towel over his hair to get it semi-dry. “After all...you said I would  _ love  _ it,” he reminded Siwon.

 

"Nope. You have to wait patiently," Siwon scolded, giving Kyuhyun a small spank on the ass. 

 

After they were dried off, Siwon grabbed a smaller towel from the closet and faced Kyuhyun away from him. The younger was confused as to what Siwon was going to do since he could not see him anymore. That was, until Siwon placed the towel over his eyes and tied a knot behind his head. It was then that he realized what Siwon was planning. He really was not going to see the surprise until the very end. 

 

"Really, Siwon?" Kyuhyun asked in an annoyed voice. "I don't need a blindfold for whatever surprise you’re going to show me."

 

"It will be more fun this way though," Siwon stated, resting his hands on the younger’s hips and giving them a small squeeze. 

 

“I can always use my hands to cover my eyes,” the younger pointed out as he rolled his eyes behind the blindfold.

 

“What...and peek between your fingers like you always do?” Siwon questioned, well aware of the trick Kyuhyun always used when he proved too eager to fully wait.

 

“I don’t always peek…” Kyuhyun grumbled under his breath.

 

“Uh huh...sure...and I don’t always top,” Siwon said in his most sarcastic voice while running his hands over Kyuhyun’s hips more, loving how he fit perfectly into his hands. “The blindfold stays on,” he added with a smirk on his face, loving how confused the younger looked with his vision taken away.

 

Letting out a small sigh, Kyuhyun allowed Siwon to guide him to wherever they were going. Walking while blindfolded at first was difficult for Kyuhyun, but Siwon was doing a good job of making sure he did not run into anything on accident. He would nudge Kyuhyun to the side, or make an abrupt stop if the younger suddenly started going to the side, thrown off balance from his sight being cut off. 

 

They had been waking just fine until Siwon suddenly stopped Kyuhyun. The younger felt Siwon’s hands on his shoulder and then a pull on them as a signal for him to stand still. He stumbled a little and let out a slightly agitated growl at being pulled at suddenly.

 

“A warning next time would be great,” Kyuhyun stated. “Just saying.”

 

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful next time,” Siwon said in a sincere voice, leaning down and giving Kyuhyun a small nip on the ear.

 

Kyuhyun let out a small moan before asking, “So why did you stop me all of the sudden? Is something wrong?” Blindly, he reached his hands out in front of him to see if he had gotten too close to a wall or table or something.

 

"No, nothing’s wrong,” the older replied. “I’m going to carry you up the stairs since I don’t want to risk you tripping and hurting yourself doing it blind," Siwon explained. 

 

This made perfect sense to Kyuhyun, so he nodded his head and stood still, uncertain about how Siwon was going to lift him. When he felt Siwon's hands on his shoulders, turning him around, he got confused. He then felt Siwon's hands on the bottom of his ass and noticed the way the man was picking him up. Giving a little jump, to make things easier for both of them, Kyuhyun found himself chest to chest with Siwon while he wrapped his legs around the man's hips to keep from falling, not that Siwon would let that happen in the first place. 

 

In their new position, Kyuhyun's erection rubbed a little against Siwon's stomach, causing him to moan a little. He stifled the moan as best as he could, but that did not prevent Siwon from hearing him.

 

"Are you alright, baby?" Siwon asked. 

 

Kyuhyun perked up a little at the name and knew the game Siwon wanted to play tonight. 

 

"Yes...Daddy," he responded in an embarrassed tone. 

 

Although they had done this game quite a couple of times already, Kyuhyun could not help but feel embarrassed whenever he called Siwon daddy. He knew what they had going on was only a slight Daddy kink, and could only be happy that it never blossomed into something more. Anything more than what they did currently would probably kill him from all the embarrassment.

 

"Then let’s be on our way so we can get to the fun part," Siwon told the younger before giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head and rested it against Siwon before he felt the man start to climb the stairs. With the first couple of steps, Kyuhyun found himself clinging tighter to Siwon as some reassurance that he would not fall. 

 

When they reached the top of the stairs, Kyuhyun expected Siwon to put him down. Siwon, however, continued walking. 

 

"Siwon, I can walk if you don’t remember," Kyuhyun spoke up just after Siwon adjusted his hold on him. 

 

"I know. But it’s fun to carry you like this," Siwon stated. "It really makes you seem like my baby."

 

Kyuhyun growled at Siwon a little, which earned him his second smack on the ass that night. 

 

"Behave yourself," Siwon warned. 

 

Pouting a little, Kyuhyun forced himself to continue resting until Siwon stopped at a door and placed him down carefully. Kyuhyun stood with the makeshift blindfold still covering his eyes as he listened to Siwon open the door to the room. 

 

When a hand meet with the small of Kyuhyun's back, the younger jumped in surprise. 

 

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you," Siwon apologized. 

 

"It’s alright," Kyuhyun replied as he walked forward with Siwon guiding him from behind. 

 

There was the sound of a door closing, and a wood floor beneath his feet. Kyuhyun started trying to figure out which room he was in, but this did not help him. Their whole house had wood floors except for the bathroom, which had tile, and the family room, which had soft carpet.

 

Siwon suddenly spun Kyuhyun around and steadied him by placing his hands on his shoulders. He then reached back and pulled the knot in the towel undone so it could fall away from Kyuhyun's eyes. 

 

"The bedroom?" the younger asked as he faced the bed and wondered what was so different. "Siwon, I don’t see anything in here that I would consider a surprise," he said sadly, wondering if he was missing something. There were fresh sheets on the bed, new ones by the look of it, but that was nothing spectacular that would make him love the bedroom even more.

 

With a small chuckle and a smile on Siwon face before he spun Kyuhyun around so he was facing the middle of the room. Right away, Kyuhyun's jaw dropped when he saw what the surprise really was. 

 

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun explained in pure excitement. "You actually got one!?"

 

Siwon came up behind Kyuhyun and pressed a soft kiss right under his ear, a place he knew the younger was sensitive. In front of them was a sex swing hanging from the ceiling. 

 

"You  _ have  _ been saying you want one for almost a year now," Siwon reminded him with a pleased smile on his face. “Printing out pictures for me to look at, ordering catalogs...you remained very persistent.”

 

"But you always said they were too expensive and it would be too much effort to set up!" Kyuhyun stated, stepping away from Siwon to go up to the sex swing. 

 

"I saved up specially for this, baby," Siwon explained. "A bit of each of my paychecks went into a special fund to spend on this. So slowly and steadily...I was saving up so I could surprise you with this present."

 

"And you set it up securely?" the younger questioned as he gave an experimental tug. He also took this time to run his hand over the material the swing was made out of, finding it felt nice under his fingers. 

 

"I stayed home today so I could make sure it is well secured," Siwon told him, giving him a kiss on top of his head. "But there’s only one true way to test it out, and that’s not by standing here and staring at it.”

 

Kyuhyun was about to say something when Siwon suddenly picked him up, and literally threw him into the swing. Letting out a surprised yelp, Kyuhyun hung onto the swing as it moved back and forth. He stared at Siwon with large eyes and his mouth slightly open as he swung closer to the man, then farther away, closer, and farther, and so on as the swing continued slowing down.

 

"What if something would have happened!?" Kyuhyun shouted as he settled down into the swing comfortably. 

 

"There’s a mattress below you, in case you haven’t noticed,"Siwon pointed out, kicking the older mattress in the process. "I would never do this for the first time without taking precautions."

 

Kyuhyun looked down and saw there was in fact a mattress below him. Giving a small sigh of relief, he settled into the swing even more. He should have known Siwon would prepare more, and he had been too sidetracked with his amazing surprise to even think about looking down in the first place.

 

As soon as he was settled comfortably, and the swing stopped moving more, Siwon approached him and grabbed a hold of a part of the swing that was attached to the ceiling. 

 

"I splurged a little and got you an extra nice one," Siwon commented as he ran his hand over the smooth, soft material the swing was made from. 

 

Kyuhyun had noticed this as well and leaned his head back into a mesh part that was meant to hold your head up better. As he rested his head back, he felt Siwon move one of his legs a bit. Since he was more flexable, he did not really care about how Siwon was moving him, because he knew it would not hurt him at all. He was not concerned with this until he felt something being secured around his knee and ankle. 

 

Snapping his head up, Kyuhyun saw his leg was secured in two restraints, making him unable to move it from that position. 

 

"Not only is it made from comfortable material and gives you head support, but there are also restraints," Siwon stated in an excited tone.

 

“They look really secure,” Kyuhyun added as he gave a small pull to them.

 

“Secure enough that if you try pulling at them, they won’t come undone. But easy enough to open incase I have to get you out quickly,” Siwon explained.

 

“Incase you have to get me out? Why would you have to do that?” the younger questioned.

 

“Who knows what kind of things we’ll get into with this swing,” Siwon said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Mind if I finish up?"

 

"Go for it," Kyuhyun told him with a slight wiggle of his butt. 

 

Leaning in, Siwon locked his lips with Kyuhyun’s quickly before securing his other leg and then both of his arms. Once he was finished, he took a step back to admire his work. 

 

"Looks like someone is still excited," Siwon commented as he watched how Kyuhyun's erection twitched against his stomach. 

 

"Can you blame me?" Kyuhyun asked as he moved a little to get the swing to go back and forth a bit. 

 

As he swung back and forth, he took the time to take a couple of test pulls on all of his restraints. He only stopped pulling when Siwon steadied the sex swing. 

 

"Kyuhyun."

 

"Siwon."

 

"You know how this is something you’ve been wanting to do for a long time?" Siwon asked, leaning in a bit. 

 

"Yeah..."

 

"What do you think about doing something I have been wanting to do for a while?" the man asked.

 

"Like what?" Kyuhyun questioned, cocking his head to the side. There were lots of things the two of them had always talked about possibly wanting to try, so he had no idea which one Siwon could possibly want to try tonight.

 

Siwon released the grip he had on the swing and quickly vanished into their larger bathroom attached to the bedroom. Kyuhyun listened to the sounds of Siwon rummaging around a little. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and curiosity as he waited for the older to return. When Siwon eventually came back, Kyuhyun's eyes popped wide open seeing what he was holding. 

 

"Siwon!" Kyuhyun screamed as he started pulling at the restraints again. "I said I never want to do that!"

 

Siwon moved everything closer to Kyuhyun and put it down on the floor. 

 

"Please, baby. Try this for me," Siwon said, stepping closer to Kyuhyun. 

 

The younger turned his head away from Siwon and shook it a couple of times. There was no way he wanted to try what Siwon was asking for.

 

"I can’t do it, Siwon!" Kyuhyun screamed.

 

"There’s nothing wrong with enemas Kyuhyun," Siwon explained. "I’ve researched it more since the last time I talked to you about it, and it can actually be good for you," he pointed out. 

 

Kyuhyun turned his head back towards Siwon and have him an uncertain look. Biting his bottom lip, he looked at everything Siwon had brought out with him.

 

"Please, baby?" Siwon asked, walking around so he was closer to the younger and cupped his face. "Please?"

 

“Siwon...I...I don’t know…” Kyuhyun sighed. “It’s something going inside of me…”

 

“Dildos and my cock have been inside of you,” Siwon pointed out with a small pout on his lips. “And those are both bigger than what I’ll be putting in you for the enema.”

 

“But that’s something constantly coming inside of me...it’s different…” Kyuhyun explained, feeling his face getting flushed the more he talked about it.

 

“Please, baby? For me? Try it at least once for me?” Siwon asked as he rubbed his hands together and gave Kyuhyun his most innocent look.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun looked Siwon in the eyes. This was a tough choice for him. It was something that seemed scary to him, but Siwon had gone and gotten him a sex swing that he had always wanted. It only seemed fair that he at least tried this for Siwon.

 

"I... can try..." Kyuhyun finally said. 

 

"Really!?" Siwon asked excitedly, kissing him in the forehead. 

 

"But only if you promise not to push me too much. If I say stop...I want to stop," Kyuhyun told him in a firm voice. 

 

Siwon did not reply but kissed the younger on the lips again and reached his hand down to stroke Kyuhyun’s erection, which had gone slightly soft by now. Kyuhyun moaned into Siwon’s mouth and moved his hips a little to try and get more friction. It was only when his erection was completely hard again that Siwon stopped touching him. After all, he did not want the younger cumming suddenly without getting to the fun part.

 

Kyuhyun tried leaning forward to capture Siwon’s lips when he pulled away, but because of the way he was restrained, it was impossible. All he could do was watch as Siwon grabbed a long, narrow plastic tube from the floor along with a bottle of lube. Siwon draped the tube over his arm as he popped the lube open and squirted some in his hand. When he dropped the lube onto the floor, he saw the concerned look on Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“You alright, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asked.

 

“W-what is that for?” Kyuhyun asked as he watched Siwon rub lube onto one of the ends of the tube in his hand.

 

“This has to go in here,” Siwon stated, pressing another lubed finger into Kyuhyun’s entrance as he held up the tube.

 

The younger jutted his hips up and let out a small moan as he felt Siwon push his finger in even deeper. While Siwon continued rubbing lube over the end of the tube with one hand, he managed to get a second finger into Kyuhyun and stretch him out more. Kyuhyun was moaning and shaking by the time Siwon was done preparing him. They had not been able to have sex recently because of all the work they both had, so Siwon wanted to make sure the younger was as comfortable as possible while stretching him.

 

“Are you ready to get started?” Siwon asked the younger, pulling his fingers out and bringing the end of the tube up to his entrance. “I made sure to stretch you wider than the tube, so it should go in nice and easy,” he explained with a calm smile on his face.

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head while biting his lower lip and felt as Siwon began pushing the tube inside of him. It was not the most comfortable feeling, but it could have been worse if Siwon would not have lubed up the end of it first and stretched him. Once Siwon had the tube in far enough, Kyuhyun watched as he bent down and saw the first bag of liquid in his hand. It was about the size of the IV bags at the hospital.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. This isn’t some weird concoction I whipped up myself,” Siwon told him. “This is a solution that is made specifically for enemas,” he explained while giving the bag a small shake.

 

“How many of those do you have?” the younger questioned while watching Siwon connect the other end of the tube to the bag.

 

“There are four of them,” Siwon told him as he tilted the bag of liquid upside down so it would be able to flow down the tube once the seal was broken. “Are you going to try taking them all in?”

 

Looking nervously at the man, Kyuhyun uncertainly nodded his head. He wanted to try doing as much as he could for Siwon, but he was also scared about doing this. Although he knew Siwon would never do something that would hurt him, it just seemed too strange to have something like that flowing into him.

 

“I’m going to start this first bag. Alright?” Siwon said, watching the younger’s expression. “It might feel a little odd at first, but you’ll get used to it.”

 

There was a nervous look on Kyuhyun’s face as Siwon broke the seal on the bag and allowed the water to start draining into him. The initial feeling was too strange, and Kyuhyun found himself struggling in the swing to try and get away. Siwon noticed the discomfort right away and started rubbing the younger's stomach lightly.

 

“Are you alright?” the older questioned.

 

“Strange...it feels so strange…” Kyuhyun complained, wiggling his butt slightly.

 

“You’ll get use to it,” Siwon told him in a calming voice. “Just relax and don’t think about it. Just let it happen.”

 

“Easy for you to say when you’re not the one it’s happening to,” the younger scoffed as he felt more liquid drain into him.

 

Trying to relax, just as Siwon had told him to, Kyuhyun closed his eyes, tried evening his breathing, and leaned his head back into the mesh rest. Before he knew it, he felt the liquid stop and looked up to see Siwon unhooking the first bag and getting the second ready. 

 

“There’s one all finished,” Siwon stated, reaching up to rub Kyuhyun’s stomach, which looked only slightly larger than normal. “Are you feeling alright so far?”

 

“Yeah...it wasn’t too bad,” the younger admitted as Siwon pulled his hand away.

 

Kyuhyun licked his lips while he watched Siwon attach the second bag and break the seal. Soon, the feeling of liquid flowing into him started again. He shivered at the feeling and leaned his head back against the mesh again while letting out a shaky moan. 

 

“Are you actually kind of enjoying this, BabyKyu?” Siwon questioned, seeing that the younger’s erection was still rock hard and twitching.

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun tried his hardest to deny that the feeling he was getting from this was actually interesting. As the second bag continued emptying into him, he began to think of one important thing. How was everything going to get out of him? He was about to ask Siwon, when all of the sudden, his stomach made a loud noise. 

 

With a cringe on his face, Kyuhyun lifted his head up and looked up at Siwon with a worried look on his face.

 

“Is it uncomfortable, BabyKyu?” the older asked, beginning to rub Kyuhyun’s stomach again to try and comfort him.

 

“Slightly…” Kyuhyun answered honestly, feeling some pressure starting the build up. “It’s not completely bad so...I can keep going,” he explained.

 

Glancing over at the bag in Siwon’s hand, he saw it was almost half empty and took a deep, shaky breath. It was definitely getting harder to deal with, but he wanted to do his best for Siwon.

 

When the second bag was finally emptied, Kyuhyun leaned his head back again, enjoying the short break he got while Siwon was changing out the bags. He heard the used bag fall to the floor, and as Siwon picked up the third filled bag. The solution swished around inside of the bag as he connected it to the tube, making sure it was connected so nothing would leak out.

 

“Ready for number three, baby?” Siwon asked as he prepared to break the seal.

 

“I’m not sure how much longer I’ll last,” Kyuhyun told him honestly while he shifted as much as his restraints would allow him to. Not to mention, moving while he was this full was a challenge in itself. 

 

Every small moan Kyuhyun made, had him feeling like he was going to explode all the liquid out from his ass. He attempted clenching his ass more to ensure that would not happen, but it was uncomfortable to do it for too long, or too hard, with the tube inside of him.

 

Without warning, Siwon broke the seal on the third bag and Kyuhyun could feel more liquid rushing inside of him. Siwon made sure to keep a careful eye on Kyuhyun to make sure he was doing alright. The younger seemed to be doing fine and was taking it alright until about half of the bag was gone.

 

“Enough...I think I’ve had enough…” Kyuhyun stated as he started shaking his head back and forth while pulling on his restraints more to show his discomfort.

 

When he did not feel the liquid stopping, he looked towards Siwon with a worried look on his face.

 

“Can you try to finish off this bag?” the older asked. “I know you can do that for me. Right? You can do a good job, right baby?”

 

“No...it’s too much…” Kyuhyun whined, feeling more uncomfortable now.

 

Moving towards the younger more, Siwon pinched down on part of the tube to slow down the flow of the liquid and started kissing Kyuhyun. The younger slowly stopped struggling in the sex swing and allowed Siwon to kiss him more. The man was doing such a good job at distracting him from the discomfort he was in, that Kyuhyun did not realize the rest of the third bag had been emptied into him until Siwon leaned away from him and showed it to him.

 

“You’re doing great, baby. You work so hard for me, and that makes me so proud of you,” Siwon commented, kissing him again quickly before changing out the third bag for the fourth. “Just look at your stomach and how much it has grown from just three bags. Imagine what it will look like with four inside,” he stated, running his hand over the younger’s protruding stomach.

 

“Not four...please…” Kyuhyun asked while shaking his head again. “I can’t take it anymore, Daddy…” the younger finally moaned out.

 

Siwon perked up at being called Daddy again and smiled down at Kyuhyun with a pleased look on his face.

 

“But my baby is doing so well. And you want to keep pleasing, Daddy, right?” Siwon asked. “You want to please Daddy and get a reward after this is done.”

 

“Reward?” Kyuhyun questioned as his stomach made a protesting sound of being filled this much.

 

“You want Daddy inside of you,” Siwon stated. “Daddy will fuck you really good while you’re still in this swing. You’ve been fantasizing about that for a long time, and I can make that come true,” he pointed out while attaching the fourth bag to the tube.

 

“I want Daddy inside of me now,” Kyuhyun said, giving Siwon a seductive look to try and tempt him so things would go along faster. He bit his bottom lip and pulled at it with hit teeth, knowing Siwon loved it when he did that.

 

“That won’t work today, baby. You have to wait and do your best first,” he stated before breaking the seal and allowing the liquid to flow.

 

Kyuhyun released an annoyed groan as he felt more liquid entering him. This bag seemed to be pure torture to him. The first quarter appeared to go way too slow, and by the time he was at the halfway mark, Siwon had leaned over and started kissing him again and playing with his erection with his free hand.

 

Eventually, the fourth and final bag was empty and Siwon was letting it fall to the floor, just like the previous three.

 

“You did it, baby,” the older commented with a pleased look on his face. “You didn’t think you could do it, but look how well you did for me. You took all of them in,” he praised.

 

“I did good?” Kyuhyun asked, wanting to make sure he had pleased Siwon.

 

“So very good,” Siwon commented. “And look at you now. It looks like you could be pregnant,” he joked while patting the younger where he was bloated.

 

“I am  _ not  _ pregnant,” the younger snapped followed by a pout on his face. “That can’t happen and you know it!”

 

“I know, baby. I know,” Siwon said in a calm voice. “I was only teasing you. But just imagine if you could get pregnant. You would have a little baby in there because of me cumming deep inside of you so many times,” he stated. “That would look fantastic if it could happen, baby. Am I right?”

 

Kyuhyun gave Siwon a death glare, which only caused the man to laugh and ruffle his hair. Getting annoyed with that gesture, Kyuhyun attempted to snap forward at the man. When he did this, however, he groaned in pain from having been filled up too much.

 

“Well...I guess all that is left to do now is to get everything we just put into you...out!” Siwon exclaimed with an excited look on his face.

 

“Then let me get down so I can go to the bathroom,” Kyuhyun stated, urgently wanting to get empty.

 

Siwon raised an eyebrow and gave Kyuhyun an unamused look. Then, without saying anything, he walked away from him and out of the room.

 

“Where are you going!?” Kyuhyun called frantically, wondering if he was being abandoned like this for a while.

 

Thankfully, in a minute or so, Siwon came back into the room with his hands held behind his back. When he moved his hands, Kyuhyun’s face dropped in shock at what he was holding. There was a black buttplug in his hands, a large one at that. 

 

“What’s that for?” the younger asked nervously.

 

“You know what this is used for, baby. You have used it so many times,” Siwon stated, grabbing the lube from the floor, easily popping it open, and squirting some onto the end of the plug. 

 

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon slathered the buttplug in lube and then walked towards him. Siwon reached down and grabbed the tube still in the younger and gave it a small tug, causing Kyuhyun to gasp.

 

“Hold it in,” Siwon told him. “You wouldn’t want to make a mess now would you?”

 

“No...don’t pull it out,” Kyuhyun said with a terrified expression on his face.

 

“I’m going to plug you right back up,” Siwon assured him, showing him the lubed up buttplug.

 

Kyuhyun did not have a chance to say anything else before Siwon suddenly started pulling the tube. He positioned the buttplug right by Kyuhyun’s entrance. Right when Kyuhyun felt the end of the tube pop out, he felt Siwon place the tip of the buttplug into him and slowly push some of it in. This process of changing the two out was difficult for Kyuhyun, because he was tensing up to not leak anything out. By doing that, it was making it harder for Siwon to push the plug into place.

 

Eventually, Siwon managed to get the buttplug pushed all the way inside of Kyuhyun and the younger let out a sigh of relief. That had probably been more difficult than it should have been, but at least it was done with. Now he just had the buttplug pressing up against his prostate constantly.

 

Breathing hard, Kyuhyun closed his eyes and leaned his head back comfortably as he let his muscles relax more. As he hung there, Siwon began running his hands all over his body, teasing him slightly. The man would caress his hips, run his fingers lightly up his sides, pinch and pull at his nipples slightly, and stroke his erection every now and then to add some extra pleasure. Kyuhyun was letting out small moans and gasps as Siwon continued touching him, but just about lost it when he felt the man’s mouth suddenly around his erection.

 

“Fuck! Siwon!” the younger cried out in pure pleasure, unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips up into Siwon’s warm mouth.

 

The man only hummed in response and continued moving his mouth and tongue around the leaking appendage. That caused Kyuhyun to whine and his body to shake all over. He wanted to move his hands so he could push Siwon’s head down farther on his erection, but he was still bound in place.

 

“If you keep doing that...I’m going to cum!” Kyuhyun shouted as a warning, feeling a very familiar sensation pooling up inside of him.

 

Right then, Siwon popped his mouth off Kyuhyun’s erection and licked his lips while staring up at him. 

 

“If that’s the case, I believe it’s time I let you empty yourself out,” the man stated with a smirk on his face.

 

Kyuhyun expected Siwon to release him from the sex swing so he could go to the bathroom, but instead, the man wandered back to the bathroom where he had placed all the supplies earlier to do this. When he returned, Kyuhyun saw him carrying a very large bucket.

 

“Are you ready, baby?” Siwon asked as he approached Kyuhyun while still holding the bucket.

 

“W-what is that for?” Kyuhyun asked nervously, looking from Siwon, down to the bucket, then back up to Siwon again.

 

“What do you think it’s going to be used for?” Siwon asked with a smug look on his face.

 

“No…” Kyuhyun said right away. “No! Let me use the bathroom!” the younger begged.

 

“But a baby doesn’t know how to use the bathroom,” Siwon pointed out. “They go whenever they need to.”

 

Kyuhyun at that point felt as if he could start crying. Letting Siwon do what he wanted to him had been embarrassing enough, but he knew he would absolutely die if he let Siwon release himself in front of him like this.

 

“I don’t want to, Daddy,” Kyuhyun stated as tears actually started running down his face.

 

“Baby, it’s alright,” Siwon cooed. “Trust me, it’s going to feel amazing,” he told him gently.

 

“I’ll hold it in,” Kyuhyun told him firmly with a pout on his face.

 

“I would love to see you try, BabyKyu,” the older stated with a smirk on his face. “Shall we see how long you can last holding it in then?” he questioned, getting a grasp on the end of the buttplug.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head rapidly back and forth with tear stains still on his face. But, without warning, Siwon began pulling the plug out. It was a slow process at first, but all too quickly, Siwon yanked the rest of it out, leaving Kyuhyun without anything to hold all the liquid that wanted to rush out, in.

 

Trying his hardest, Kyuhyun clenched as much as he could to try and keep everything in. He heard a couple drops hit the bottom of the bucket and was absolutely mortified at the thought of Siwon watching him like that.

 

“How long can you last, baby?” Siwon asked.

 

Without saying anything, Kyuhyun leaned his head back and bit down so hard on his bottom lip that he actually drew a little blood. As the seconds passed, it became harder and harder for him to hold everything in. His body was shaking more than before, and his stomach was really starting to hurt.

 

“Are you getting close to releasing it, baby?” the older questioned. “You should just let it all out now and get it over with,” he stated, placing his hand down onto Kyuhyun’s stomach and giving it a small push. “It’s bad to hold it in for too long,” he added with a small chuckle.

 

Kyuhyun released a gasp of shock as he felt himself let some go into the bucket.

 

“No, Daddy! Don’t push!” Kyuhyun begged desperately.

 

“You have to let it all out now, baby. I already told you, holding it in for too long is not good for you,” Siwon told him before applying more pressure to his bulging stomach.

 

Kyuhyun tried harder and harder to hold everything in, but he soon gave in and released his muscles. Right away, everything came rushing out and into the bucket. As all the liquid came rushing out, Kyuhyun found that it actually felt extremely pleasureable. To his own surprise, he felt himself getting more and more pleasure as he pushed the liquid out, urging it out of his body instead of letting it release at its own pace. Just as he neared the end of emptying himself, Kyuhyun felt himself cumming and screaming for Siwon, or more specifically...Daddy.

 

By the time he was finished, Kyuhyun was panting, crying, and shaking from the aftermath of everything he had just been through.

 

“Ssshhh...ssshhhhh…” Siwon cooed gently to Kyuhyun. “You did a great job tonight. Alright? A great job, baby. Just relax here for a little while so I can go take care of this,” he said, tapping the side of the bucket with his foot.

 

Sniffling, Kyuhyun nodded his head and closed his eyes again to try and calm himself. He then listened as Siwon walked away to the bathroom, flushed the contents of the bucket down the toilet, and filled the then empty bucket with water in the tub. It only took a couple of minutes for Siwon to do this before he headed back with a small washcloth.

 

“Are you feeling a bit better, BabyKyu?” Siwon questioned as he started wiping Kyuhyun down a bit since he was covered with sweat and looked a little uncomfortable.

 

“D-Daddy...embarrassed me…” Kyuhyun said in a small voice.

 

Siwon stopped wiping Kyuhyun down and took the younger's face in his hands. Kyuhyun then looked up at Siwon with slightly puffy eyes. Using his thumbs, Siwon wiped away a couple last tears that were running down Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“How did you feel in the end, BabyKyu?” Siwon asked while continuing to stroke Kyuhyun’s face tenderly.

 

“It felt good…in a strange way...” Kyuhyun admitted.

 

“Just good?” Siwon asked, raising an eyebrow. He could not believe the younger was only feeling good after the way he had shouted from him and moaned.

 

“Fine...it felt  _ really  _ good,” the younger confessed. “I...I don’t know why it felt so good though...it just did,” he said in a confused voice.

 

“It felt good because I built up your pleasure enough, and then you got the added pleasure from releasing yourself,” Siwon explained, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. “Your body was completely satisfied so it felt even better.”

 

Tossing the small washcloth to the floor, Siwon then grabbed Kyuhyun’s face and started kissing him more. The younger eagerly kissed him back, leaning his head forward so they would not have to stop kissing.

 

Eventually, however, Siwon pulled away and Kyuhyun had the chance to glance down and see he had a full on, raging erection between his legs.

 

“We should take care of that,” Kyuhyun commented.

 

“What about yourself?” Siwon asked, reaching down to take Kyuhyun’s erection into his hand and gave it a couple of strokes.

 

Kyuhyun moaned and moved his hips a little to try and thrust into Siwon’s hand. As Siwon continued moving his hand, he also moved around so he was standing by the younger’s ass. Right away, Kyuhyun could feel as Siwon nudged himself against his quivering hole, but not going in yet. Both of them knew Kyuhyun was stretched enough from the buttplug, so preparing him would not be necessary.

 

“Do you want to test out what this swing was really meant for?” Siwon questioned, pressing himself a little harder against Kyuhyun’s hole.

 

Eagerly, Kyuhyun nodded his head and smiled at Siwon. This was what he had been wanting ever since Siwon had secured him into the swing. He could not wait to see what having sex in the swing would be like. No doubt it would be fantastic.

 

“Are you ready, Kyuhyun?” the older then asked.

 

“What? No more baby and Daddy?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“No...I think you’ve had enough embarrassment for one day,” Siwon stated, seeing how Kyuhyun let out a sigh of relief with a smile on his face. “Let’s get started now so we can get to the real fun.”

 

Kyuhyun nibbled at his bottom lip and waited to feel Siwon pushing inside of him. When he finally felt himself being stretched, he let out a shaky moan and allowed his eyes to flutter shut in pleasure. Siwon sunk all the way inside of him and let out his own moan of pure pleasure as he enjoyed the tight heat around his erection.

 

“You feel amazing, Kyuhyun!” Siwon stated as he braced himself against the swing.

 

Kyuhyun could only moan in response, and then felt himself being moved. Cracking open his eyes, he looked up to see the swing was moving, slightly swinging away from the older man. As it moved, he could feel Siwon’s erection slipping out of him. Right when he looked towards Siwon, the man allowed the swing to come back towards him, impaling Kyuhyun on his erection.

 

The force which Kyuhyun slammed into Siwon with was enough to make him cum right away. The angle, the force, everything had just been perfect. The man had even hit against his prostate.

 

“That was fast,” Siwon commented as he moved the swing a little more, this time pulling his hips back as well.

 

“Th-that felt...really nice…” Kyuhyun stated. “Again...I want it again…” he begged.

 

“As you wish,” Siwon replied before allowing the swing to come forward again, this time as he thrust his hips forward as well to meet with Kyuhyun.

 

Siwon continued moving the swing and his hips at the same time to give both of them incredible pleasure. At this point, Siwon had no idea why he had held back getting the swing Kyuhyun had wanted for so long. This had to be one of the best, if not the absolute best, investment he had made for their sex life.

 

Both of them were moaning loudly as their pace increased. Kyuhyun had two more orgasms during this time, while Siwon was still holding himself back from having one. If he was going to cum inside of Kyuhyun, he wanted to make sure he could fill him up as much as possible.

 

“Please, Siwon...can we cum together?” Kyuhyun asked, feeling yet another starting to build inside of him as Siwon continued moving them together.

 

“Yes, let’s cum together this time,” Siwon agreed before moving in closer to Kyuhyun.

 

In this different position, Siwon rested up against Kyuhyun’s butt and worked on grinding his hips hard against him. He still continued to move the swing a little as well, so each time he would thrust inside just a little harder.

 

The thrusts became harder, faster, more intense in every way, and very soon, Kyuhyun was losing himself. He came while screaming Siwon’s name so loud he had no doubt the houses next to them would have been able to hear him.

 

Upon feeling Kyuhyun tighten around him like that and scream his name so passionately, Siwon thrust his hips forward one last time and released himself inside of Kyuhyun’s quivering hole. His hips shook in absolute pleasure as he felt Kyuhyun shiver under him.

 

Siwon leaned forward a bit while he was still gripping the swing, and worked on coming down from his high. While he rested inside of Kyuhyun, he could feel the younger’s muscles spazzing from the intensity of his last orgasm.

 

“That...that was...amazing…” Kyuhyun panted out, his eyes partially closed.

 

Picking his head up, Siwon smiled at him and nodded his head in agreement. He did not think either of them had experienced anything quite like that in all their years of dating.

 

“Using the swing definitely has its positive sides,” Siwon mentioned as he smiled down at the younger. “I’ve even...umm...researched other positions we can do in it,” he admitted.

 

“You have?” Kyuhyun asked with his eyes wide open. 

 

“Yes. There are even ones when we’re both in it,” he explained, sounding kind of eager himself. “Of course some are more dangerous than others, so we’ll have to talk about them but...I think this could become something really fun to experiment with.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed using this with me then,” the younger said, genuinely happy because that meant they would use it in the future...maybe tomorrow if he could convince Siwon.

 

“And I’m glad you enjoyed my other little surprise,” Siwon commented, referring to the enema.

 

“But we are  _ not  _ doing that again in the near future!” Kyuhyun exclaimed in a firm voice to Siwon knew he was being completely serious.

 

“I know, I know,” Siwon agreed. “We’ll only do that on special occasions...or...maybe as a punishment when you really annoy me,” he stated.

 

Kyuhyun scoffed and rolled his hips just before feeling Siwon start to pull out of him. When he was all the way out of him, Kyuhyun let out a small moan. He would have to clean himself out eventually, but that would have to come later. Right now he was too tired, and still restrained, to do anything.

 

“Let me get you off that swing now,” the man stated as he started undoing Kyuhyun’s legs. “You’re body is probably tired from being tied like that for so long,” he added with a slight frown on his face, knowing it must not have been extremely comfortable at this point, especially for his first time in the sex swing.

 

As soon as one of his legs were free, Kyuhyun straightened it out and then let it drop so it was hanging off the swing, slightly bobbing back and forth. He did the same with the other once it was free, and allowed Siwon to make quick work of the restraints on his arms.

 

When he was finally completely free, Kyuhyun stared at Siwon as he sat there comfortably. Siwon made a motion for Kyuhyun to try standing up out of the swing, but the younger shook his head and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m too tired to move right now,” Kyuhyun stated. “You can just lift me up,” he explained while reaching his hands forward.

 

Laughing slightly, Siwon walked towards Kyuhyun more and picked him up just like he had when he carried him up the stairs that night. Kyuhyun clung to Siwon as he moved him to the bed, nuzzling his head comfortably in the crook of his neck. Siwon smiled as he felt Kyuhyun planting a couple small kisses on his skin and even received a few small nibbles as well.

 

Siwon bent down once they reached the bed so he could put Kyuhyun down carefully. Once the younger’s back was resting against the mattress, he relaxed his legs from around Siwon’s hips, but did not loosen his arms from around his neck. Even when Siwon attempted to pick himself up from the bed, he found he could not because Kyuhyun was refusing to release him.

 

“Kyuhyun, I need to take the swing down and clean up in the bathroom,” Siwon stated.

 

“It’s late enough right now,” Kyuhyun pointed out without opening his eyes. “Just come to bed and worry about those things in the morning.”

 

“I’m not waiting until the morni-aaahhhh!” Siwon yelped as Kyuhyun used all of his strength to pull the man down on top of him.

 

“Just stay in bed with me and sleep,” the younger whined. “I know you’re tired as well, and we both enjoy sleeping with each other the best.”

 

Siwon sighed and tried to pick himself up from the younger again. Once again, however, Kyuhyun proved to have a death grip on him. Shaking his head slightly, Siwon laid down on the bed. When Kyuhyun could tell he was actually going to stay in bed with him, he loosened his grip and allowed the older to move around a bit more. They then got into a more comfortable position so Siwon was now holding Kyuhyun against his chest.

 

“Why do I have the feeling that I won’t be able to move much tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asked as he let out a small yawn while snuggling against Siwon. He nuzzled his head so it was resting under the man’s chin.

 

“Ha, ha! If that’s the case, then just be glad it’s Saturday tomorrow,” Siwon pointed out. “You’ll have all weekend to regain your strength and rest your muscles.”

 

Lifting his head a little, Kyuhyun looked up at Siwon.

 

“What if I want to play more tomorrow?” Kyuhyun asked, quickly glancing back over at the sex swing.

 

“You want to do more of that tomorrow?” Siwon questioned.

 

“You said you looked up different positions,” the younger reminded him. “And if it’s the start of the weekend tomorrow, I don’t see why we shouldn’t use our time wisely and have some more fun.”

 

“You said you might not be able to move tomorrow,” Siwon pointed out right back at him.

 

“If I’m feeling all good tomorrow, can we experiment?” Kyuhyun asked eagerly.

 

Siwon let out a small sigh as he glanced from Kyuhyun to the sex swing. He knew his answer should be a firm “no” so Kyuhyun could rest up, but he found it hard to give that answer. If he had not had as much fun with the sex swing as he thought, it would have been an easier answer to give.

 

“We’ll see how you feel tomorrow,” Siwon agreed with a nod of his head. “But that does  _ not  _ mean taking pain killers and claiming to be alright,” he stated. “I’m keeping my eyes on you tomorrow once we’re up, and any sign of you being in pain will change my answer to a definite no. Understand?”

 

“But-!”

 

“That means no limping,” Siwon stated, cutting the younger off. “No whimpering like you always do after a rough night either. Any of that and I’ll force you to rest in bed all weekend. Do you understand what I’m saying, Kyuhyun?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Kyuhyun replied in a cute, yet tired, voice.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon said firmly, warning him not to start that with him at this point.

 

“Sorry,” the younger replied quickly, lazily sticking out his tongue in the process.

 

“You can’t use that as a way to get what you want, Kyuhyun. I won’t fall for that,” Siwon stated.

 

“Are you sure?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Positive,” Siwon stated with a sharp nod of his head.

 

“Not even if I were to kneel in front of you and shake my butt a little while giving you a pout and puppy eyes?” Kyuhyun questioned cutely.

 

“If I ever saw you doing that...I’d think you were crazy,” Siwon replied honestly. “You’re not the type to do that sort of thing.”

 

“I am if we’re in the Daddy kink,” the younger pointed out. “Never put anything past me when I want sex,” the younger stated.

 

“Are you going to start misbehaving or go to bed?” Siwon then asked, reaching down and giving Kyuhyun a couple light spanks on his butt.

 

“I will…”  _ *yawn* _ “...go to bed,” the younger stated as he relaxed into the mattress.

 

“That is my good, baby,” Siwon cooed.

 

“And my loving Daddy,” Kyuhyun added.

 

“Goodnight, Kyuhyun.”

 

“Goodnight, Siwon.”

 

It did not take long for both of them to fall asleep that night. Both were tired from their activities, and were looking forward to the possibility of having even more fun tomorrow. Before he had completely passed out, Siwon made a mental note to himself to try out things Kyuhyun mentioned for sex. If the younger was this good at finding things for them to try like the sex swing, who knew what else he had up his sleeve. For all he knew, Kyuhyun had an entire folder saved on his computer dedicated to sex ideas or toys he wanted to use.

 

Siwon glanced at Kyuhyun with a smile on his face, planted a quick kiss on his forehead, and closed his eyes so he could finally start getting some rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

Hello there everyone~! So, if you have come to read this after reading my 50 Shades trilogy then thank you for coming to read this as well! And anyone who has not read my other WonKyu stories, welcome! Did you enjoy this short little oneshot? (: It looks like Kyuhyun and Siwon were getting into some fun! Seriously...I do not know why all of the sudden my mind thought this was going to be a good idea but...HERE IT IS! (B: I bet I know where some of this came from. ;D ) (....maybe you do….) Hahaa! Some kinkiness from our WonKyu couple~! Maybe Siwon will learn to listen to Kyu more when he wants to try something during sex. And it looks like Kyu found something that was slightly appealing in a way...but will not be trying it again in the near future. Too bad for you Siwon :P But everything ended on a good note at least! Woo Hoo!

 

Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of this oneshot! Big or small, I read them all!

 

If you did enjoy this WonKyu oneshot and want to read some more kinky WonKyu, you can click here (link 50 shades link) to read my 50 Shades trilogy if you would like!

 

Thank you to everyone who has subscribed, commented, and upvoted! Your support is much appreciated! The number of subscribers I have does not matter, but I love reading your comments and hearing what you thought of the oneshot ^_^ I do hope you all enjoyed this oneshot though :D


End file.
